When The Past Arrives in the Present
by Reader255
Summary: When a new case turns up the prime suspect is as young girl. Or was she just at the wrong place at the wrong time. When the case takes an unexpected turn it brings up some feelings and experiences from the past for one of our favorite detectives how will it affect the present?. More and more buried secrets will be revealed as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy my story this is my third fanfiction. My first for Chicago PD! I Hope you enjoy the chapter. Feel Free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Burgess POV**

Tay and I are driving up Fourth Street when we hear shots in the distance. We get out of the car and see a guy turn away from the alleyway. I call in the shots and ask for backup and an ambulance. We enter the alleyway weapons drawn and see someone standing over a body with their hands on the person's chest.

I yell "Chicago PD Freeze" the person sees us and runs away. I decide to peruse the individual while Tay checks on the victim.

 **Tay POV**

I lean over the victim she has been shot twice in the chest. I put one hand on the wound and put pressure on it. With my other hand I radio in and say "10-4, 10-4 this officer Tay of the 21st, Shots fired I repeat shots fired. One victim, we need an ambulance and back up to fourth and Lincoln. My partner is in pursuit of a possible suspect.

I hear back on the radio that back up is on the way and the ambo is five minutes out.

I look back at the girl and check her pulse. Shit she has none. I start doing CPR.

 **Burgess POV**

I turn the corner and another quick sharp right. I think damn this person is fast. She jumps over the fence and runs another 50 yards. She jumps another fence. I almost catch up I can tell it's a young female. She turns around and sees I am not far behind. She starts to pick up speed she takes a left and then a right. Then she took the wrong turn into a dead end.

I yell, "Put your hands ups" the young girl obeys. I can tell she has been crying as I put her in the cuffs and head back towards the crime scene. I look at the young girl I have in cuffs she looks no more than 15. I see more tears run down her cheeks so I stop.

I look at her and say, "What happened? Why are you crying?" The young girl looks back at me with sadness in her eyes and says, "She was my best friend, and I didn't do this." I looked at her wanting to believe her and ask, "Then why did you run?" She replies, "I can't tell you I ran for a reason and that was to protect myself." I shake my head and continue to walk her back toward the crime scene.

 **Tay POV**

I have been doing CPR for the past five minutes and still no pulse. The paramedics arrive and I realize it's Dawson and Brett. I call out over here two shots to the chest no pulse. They come over and take over CPR. They look up and say she's gone. I look down at his young blonde girl, she couldn't be more than fifteen. She looks like she was on her way home from school as she was wearing a uniform, but it had no identifying school marks. I continue to look around and I see her backpack. I grab a set of gloves. I open the bag and see some notebooks, an extra set of clothes and an extra uniform. Then I see it a large wad of cash and a small empty drug baggie. Shit why is it always drugs.

Just then intelligence arrives. I give everyone the rundown of what we saw and what I found. Then Voight asks, "Burgess isn't back yet?" I reply "No and I haven't heard from her either." Just then I see Burgess turn the corner.

 **Burgess POV**

We arrive at the crime seat and I put the young girl in the back of the squad card. I head back towards Tay who is talking to intelligence. Upon my arrival Tay informs me she found a large wad of cash and small empty baggie but no ID. She believes this girl is somehow connected to drugs. I put the girl in the backseat of the car and walked back to go talk to Lindsey and Halstead.

Lindsay turns to me and asked, "What is the story with her?" I reply, "Well upon arrival when we entered the alleyway she was standing over the body, and we identified ourselves and she ran. When I caught up to her she was crying, I asked her what happened and she said that the victim was her best friend and that she didn't do it. She also said she ran to protect herself."

Halstead replies and asks, "Do you think she did?" I reply "Honestly, my gut is telling me no and that she is just scared and was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe one of you can get her to talk more."

Lindsay walks away and Halstead turns to me and says, "That girl reminds me of someone almost like we have met before, but I don't know why."

 **Lindsay POV**

After spending hours of watching other people try and get her to talk, I decided it was my turn. I walk into the interview room and see a young girl holding her knees to chest while she still has handcuffs around her wrist. I decide that maybe the only way I will get her to talk is by becoming friends first. I walk over and ask pointing to the cuffs "Is it okay if I take these off?." She doesn't make any eye contact and shakes her head yes. I lay the cuffs on the table.

I look at her and ask "Can I get you something to drink or anything?" She shakes her head no. I say, "Why don't you start by telling me your name?"

She doesn't speak or respond instead she keeps staring at the ground. I finally say "You know we are eventually going to figure out who you are right? Your parents are going to soon come looking for you."

She finally speaks, "I don't have any parents." Well, that plan failed. I say, "Well someone out there cares about you and they will come looking for you."

She responds, "You really don't get it, I don't have anyone, no one cares about me. If I tell you who I am I am putting myself in danger. The only person who cared was my best friend and you just found her body. If she wasn't coming to visit me she wouldn't have died." You can tell she regretted saying that part.

I look at her and say, "What do you mean she was coming to visit you? That street was an alley and it's surrounded by bars and grocery stores, there are no apartments or houses."

She looks back at me and says, "Exactly, hopefully now you get it." Then it clicked she lived in that alley. There is something about this girl; I can tell she is trying to protect herself because she doesn't have anyone to protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lindsay POV**

For the past 15 minutes this girl has completely shut down. Just as she looks up and I think I have a shot to get more information there was a knock on the glass. I look towards the girl and say, "I will be back."

I leave the room to find Jay and Voight and I say, "Please tell me you have information give me something so I can get something out of this girl." Jay says "Yes, I looked into schools in the area with the uniforms, reached out to the unis, and found a match. Our victim goes to Sacred Heart, I contacted the head of the high school and he identified our friend in interrogation. He identified her as Emmie Langford, 14, she's a foster kid. He also said "You can never find Emmie without Savannah Sutton." "We reached out to the Sutton Family, they stated that Savannah never made it home, they are on their way over."

I looked at Jay and said "Wait she kind of revealed she is living in that alleyway we found the victim is there any record of her running away for her foster home, that some how the school didn't find out about?"

He replied, "She isn't missing, I contacted social services her social worker will be here as soon as she wraps things up with an emergency case. So we have a limited time frame."

I shook my head and head back into the room. I sit down and say, "Hey Emmie, the young dead girl in the alley it is Savannah isn't?" She looks up in shock and says "How?" I replied "We are the police we would figure it out eventually. Your social worker is on her way, so if you don't want to go to jail for something I know you didn't do, start talking now Emmie, before I can't help you. You can start by telling me what you were doing in that alleyway considering you aren't reported as missing or a runaway from your foster home."

She looks at me and says, "I do live in that alleyway in empty storage space behind the market on the corner. Savannah usually comes over to me because her parents don't want her to hang out with the foster trash. I was sitting on the air mattress when I heard the shots I opened my door ran outside and peaked around the corner I saw some guy running, I realized Savannah was the one lying on the ground. I ran to her, I put my hands on her chest wound. I checked for pulse I couldn't find one. I stood up and was going to run into the market to get help when the two cops showed up. I panicked and I ran. Now I'm here with you. My foster parents and I made an agreement they kept getting the check, I didn't have to live there and they wouldn't report me as a runaway. Wait you said my social worker was coming?!"

I replied, "Yes she was going to take you back to your foster home if we didn't formally press charges, but I'm going to half to report to her that you weren't living there.

She slammed her hand the table and started yelling, "You cant don't that. THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I RAN! I can't go back to living in fosters homes. I can't I can't!."

Wow I didn't think she would have this kind of a reaction! I reply, "First calm down and why can't you go back to living in foster homes?"

She replied, "Because they have all sucked! In one way or another they have hurt me. I can't handle being hurt anymore. Group homes aren't any better the last one I was in I ended up being in hospitalized after the other kids beat me up. I have been in this system since I was 6, I'm 14 now and still haven't been adopted. I started taking care of myself at the age of 4 after my Dad died and my Mom chose to cope with drugs and cared about them more than me. So why can't I take care of myself now? Honestly, I'm just going to leave wherever shitty home I end up in next. I would rather go to jail then go to a new foster home so please arrest me."

Wow. I feel so bad for this girl. I think about what it was like growing up on the streets while my mom was busy doing drugs. This girl reminds me of myself and I don't want her to run and be on the streets and end up like me at 14.

I ask her, "Do you or Savannah do drugs? Look you won't be in trouble, but we found a small empty baggie."

She replied "No, God no, I don't do drugs, my mom doing drugs ruined my life. I hate drugs will never do them. I doubt Savannah would be doing drugs she always said "Drugs make people ugly, and I'm not letting anything ruin my beauty." Do you think drugs are involved with her shooting?"

I reply, "I'm not sure, but you said you saw some guy run from the alley after. Did you see his face?"

Emmie said, "Yes he was young in his early 20s maybe, Hispanic, maybe

I asked her "Would you be able to describe him to a sketch artist?" Emmie nods her head yes and then there is a knock on the door. I turn to her and say, "I will be back."

Jay, Antonio, and Voight are waiting for me. I look at them and say "I don't think she did this. Jay replies "Neither do we, we pulled security footage from across the street. Matches the Emmie's story she doesn't show up until after shots fired. He shows me the video. There were two people in the video Savannah and the man. I watch a man reach into his pocket bring something out. I cant make out what it is and then there is pause and he runs, savannah is lying on the ground, then I see Emmie come around the corner just like her story. The video ends. I look up and ask "Is there any footage of this guys face?" Antonio says "Yes we ran it through facial recognition, we just go a hit. His name if Julio Ruiz he is originally from Mexico, known drug lord, has ties to the to Colmena Cartel, his brother Carlos is the head of the cartel, as well as ties to the Latin Disciples. Can you see if Emmie can confirm?"

I reply, "Do we really want to put her in danger? Identifying this man could get her killed." Voight replies "If he saw her she might already be in danger, have her ID him and until we have this contained we will take her into protective custody."

 **Two Hours Later (Lindsay POV)**

Emiee identified Julio, we found him hiding in a compound. Voight and the rest of the gang are about to break down the compound. Jay and I are at the safe house with Emiee. FBI is now involved apparently he is on their most wanted list. Emiee is eating a slice of pizza and Jay is on guard by the door. I got a call from Voight it was a major shootout everyone including Julio was killed in what the FBI is taking credit for as a raid. Savannah will not get justice. He also informed that her toxicology report came back clean and that she most likely stumbled upon something she shouldn't have in that alley. He believes that Emiee should be safe and be free to go back to her social worker. I hang up the phone.  
I look around the room and at Emiee I think about what's next for her. I want to make sure she is safe. I call her social worker and I am going to make sure she is safe. I hang up the phone and head over to Emiee.

I say, "Hey, Emiee you are safe now. The guy who killed Savannah is dead and he can't hurt you. In fact your name will not be involved in any official paperwork to ensure your safety. I called your social worker she's on her way here. She has given me assurances that your new foster home is a safe space and she will not let anyone hurt you there and I know you will be to."

She replies, " I have heard that one before. How are you so sure that this one will be different than all the previous ones?"

I reply, "Because I am your new foster parent. Your social worker approved me temporarily and said she will help to speed up my foster license. That is if this okay with you?"

Emiee hugs me and replies "Yeah it's okay with me, I kind of trust you. But I have one question. Why? Everyone in my life ever hasn't chosen me. Every foster parent, my biological Mom (I'm adopted), and my adopted mom chose drugs over me. So why?

I reply, "Because I once was you. And then Voight decided to take a chance on me and he gave me a chance to not grow up on the streets. I want to give that chance to you, because there is something special about you. Now let's go home."

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Review to let me know what you think or where you think the story is heading. New chapter to be posted soon.**


End file.
